Cryer - Geek Version
by headphonexazami
Summary: Le Geek fugue de la maison, mais que se passe-t-il quand il rencontre une jeune fille lors de la dite fugue (Oui ce résumé est nul)


_**SONGFIIIIIC! Par ce que oui je m'ennuie dans la vie!**_

_**Cette SongFic est inspirée de la chanson "Cryer" d'Hastune Miku. La traduction est celle du Cover de PrincessMagic (Sue je vous conseille d'aller écouter tout en lisant cette songfic, pour l'ambiance) Et je sais que je suis nul en orthographe, et alors? Je suis désolée pour vos yeux.**_

_**Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalisées ne m'appartienne pas! Seule Azami m'appartient (en même temps c'est moi) **_

_**Si cette fic dérange se premier, il suffis de me le demander et je la supprimerais**_

-  
><em>À nouveau je me sens mal à l'aise<em>  
><em>Les larmes s'enchaînent pour qu'enfin je m'apaise<em>  
><em>Et je tombe épuisé,<em>  
><em>fatigué des pleurs que j'ai laissé couler<em>  
><em>Une triste vérité<em>  
><em>Une incessante répétition<em>  
><em>De toutes ces nuits au silence bien long<em>  
><em>Pour encore m'éveiller<em>  
><em>Vers une nouvelle matinée qui va m'étouffer<em>

Ça avait été une journée normale pour le Geek. Normale pour lui, du moins, Mathieu qui lui criait dessus sans raison, le Patron qui le harcelait de toutes les manières possibles, le Prof qui voulait faire sont cobaye, la Fille qui le maquillait comme s'il était une Barbie. Et maintenant, il était enfermé dans sa chambre, recroquevillé en position fœtale dans son lit, sous sa couette, en train de pleuré.

_S'inquiéter, regretter, dans l'infinie obscurité_  
><em>L'envie exagérée des foules de toujours t'observer<em>  
><em>La jalousie, les préjugés, mon cœur veut oublier<em>  
><em>que tout cela me fait encore pleurer<em>

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, mais fit semblant de ne pas entendre cette dernière et continua à pleurer. Sans doute Maître Panda qui se demandait pourquoi il pleurait encore ou le Hippie qui s'était trompé de chambre. Mais la porte se referma aussi vite et peut discrètement qu'elle avait été ouverte, et le gamer entendit de pas s'éloigner de sa chambre.

_Alors je pleure, alors je pleure en sachant à chaque fois que rien ne changera jamais_  
><em>Je suis anxieux, un peu trop nerveux<em>  
><em>Dans cette misère qui nous distrait<em>  
><em>Moi je n'ai rien, même si j'aimerais bien<em>  
><em>Et si un jour quelqu'un pouvait m'offrir son aide pour enfin<em>  
><em>Emmener loin de moi mon cœur et mes yeux<em>  
><em>Pour ne plus voir ce monde hideux<em>  
><em>Qu'il le fasse maintenant...<em>

Il continua à pleurer un bon moment, quand il sortit la tête de sous sa couette, ses yeux encore embués par les pleures, il regardait son réveil : il était 2h du matin, ce qui expliquait que plus aucun bruit n'était présent dans la maison Sommet.  
>Il lança son oreiller violemment contre le mur : il savait que le lendemain, la même journée recommencerait, et ce indéfiniment.<br>Il y pensait, et ce, depuis longtemps déjà, mais aujourd'hui, il allait le faire.

_Le monde est empli de menteurs, chacun ont leur propre raison_  
><em>Mais m'entendre dire que je suis comme eux est pour moi une aberration<em>

_Alors je me raccroche à toi mais aussi à tes mots ,_  
><em>J'essaye d'y croire<em>  
><em>Pourtant tout tes mensonges et ceux du monde sont tous aussi infâmes<em>  
><em>Encore et encore ils me blesseront au fond de mon âme<em>  
><em>Je ne peux plus supporter<em>  
><em>Regardez<em>  
><em>La même douleur au même endroit aura raison de moi<em>  
><em>S'empilant s'accumulant sans s'arrêter<em>  
><em>-<em>-  
>Il allait partir, partir loin, loin de cette maison des horreurs où il habitait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Loin du Patron qui le harcelait du matin au soir, et même parfois la nuit. Loin du Prof, qui l'utilisait sans cesse comme cobaye. Loin de la Fille, qui le prenait pour une tête à maquiller. Loin de Maître Panda et du Hippie, qui l'ignorait comme s'il n'existait pas. Et surtout, surtout, loin de Mathieu, qui l'engueulait sans raison et qui ne faisait jamais rien pour l'aider.<br>De toute façon, quand il sera parti, personne ne le cherchera, personne ne s'inquiètera de ça disparition.  
>Le petit avait pris ça décision, et cette fois il ne reculerait pas! Il prit donc un sac, et fourra dedans couette, oreiller, manteau, PC et console portable, enfila ses chaussures, sortit de sa chambre aussi discrètement qu'il le pus, puis filla vers la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un dernier regard à cette maison qui l'avait vue "grandir", puis sortit.<p>

_Cruel et froid, Cruel et froid, les humains égoïstes ne savent plus comment aimer_  
><em>A tout critiquer, dévaloriser<em>  
><em>Quelle ironie vous pensez?<em>  
><em>"Toi tu n'as rien, passe ton chemin"<em>  
><em>Je ne vous entends pas, je ne vous écoute même pas<em>  
><em>Plus que n'importe qui et n'importe quoi<em>  
><em>Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour moi<em>  
><em>Idiot n'est-ce pas?<em>

Les rues de Paris était froide en automne, le petit Geek avait bien fait de prendre une veste dans ses affaires pour partir. Cella devait déjà faire plusieurs heures qu'il marchais: le ciel obscur de la nuit commençait à s'éclairer d'une couleur bleu clair avec quelque nuage rose.

_Si jamais tu abandonnes tout sera fini_  
><em>Pourtant il est nous impossible de changer de vie<em>  
><em>Combien de fois le réconfort des mots m'a-t-il trompé<em>  
><em>Pour me laisser m'écraser sur le sol de plein fouet?<em>  
><em>Je m'en fiche de tout, et je m'en fous de vous<em>  
><em>J'ai beau agoniser je pourrais toujours me relever<em>  
><em>Et si ce qui ne nous tue pas pouvait vraiment nous rendre plus fort<em>  
><em>Alors vais-je sincèrement continuer à pleurer à tort?<em>

Il était arrivé dans une décharge abandonnée à la périphérie de Paris, c'était calme, mais ce calme vint rapidement se faire rompre par un voix aigüe en train de chanter. Assise sur ce qui semblait être un empilement de débris de voiture, une jeune fille était en train de chanter une chanson, dons l'instrumentale devait venir du portable de cette dernière, qui avait un air assez sinistre **_("The Moon Rises" de PonyPhonic (cover par EileMonty) pour ceux que ça_**** interesse)** Le gamer avait beau être fatigué, il devait demander à la fille si cette dernière ne connaissait pas un endroit ou il pourrait dormir pour un petit moment. Le jeune homme utilisa donc une partie des peu de forces qui lui restait pour gravir la colline de voiture. Arriver vers la fin du chant de la jeune fille en haut de la "colline", le Geek s'assit à côté d'elle, haletant. La jeune fille tourne la tête quand elle entendit le petit s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le Geek pu donc mieux la voir : elle était légèrement plus petite que lui, avait une multitude de cicatrices sur son avant bras gauche, avait dis yeux bleu/gris et des cheveux noir qui lui arrivait un peux en dessous des épaules, elle portait aussi des lunettes noir, qui lui donnait un air sérieux, et un bonnet noir qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des yeux. Il devait ce l'avouez, elle ressemblait un homme avec sont style vestimentaire, la seule chose qui pouvait lui faire dire que c'était une fille était sa voix et ses boobs. La jeune fille ; avec un grand sourire, ouvrit la conversation.

-Salut ! Je peux t'aider ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui la rendait directement plus féminine.  
>-Eux, je me demandais s-si tu...<br>Le petit gamer n'avait jamais parlé à une personne autre que celles présente dans la maison Sommet. Il était donc légèrement gêné de parler à la fille qui le fixait.  
>-Ho! J'allais oublier les présentations! Je me nomme Azami! Enfin nom pas vraiment... Mais c'est comme ça que les gens m'appellent, en générale! Et toi t'es...?<br>-L-Les gens m'appellent Le Geek. Dit le plus grand en bègueillant.  
>-Le Geek? Okay, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille? Il va a peine être 6 heures!<br>-Je... J'ai fugué de chez moi... Avoua le gamer en se tournant les pouces.  
>-Mais ta famille doit s'inquiéter pour toi!<p>

Les paroles de la jeune fille choquèrent le jeune homme qui commençait à sentir la colère monter un lui et les larmes montées à ses yeux. Il savait que même si cette jeune fille était une totale inconnue

-Ma famille? C'est à peine si elle en à quelque chose à foutre de ce que je peux ressentir!

Le jeune homme finit par laisser couler ses larmes de colère, mais aussi de tristesse. La plus petite savait que les mots n'étaient pas d'usage dans ce genre de situation, elle ne dit donc rien et pris juste le gamer dans ses bras.

Alors je pleure, alors je pleure en sachant à chaque fois que rien ne changera jamais  
>Je suis peinée, emplie de regrets<br>Mais je ne peux malheureusement rien changer  
>Je n'ai toujours rien, rien que mes larmes<br>qui noient mon cœur blessé, mon cœur brouillé par mon avis troublé  
>Et tout devient flou, douleur à mon cou<br>Qui ne veut pas s'en aller

Ce dernier ne fit rien d'autre que de calmer ses pleures et d'écarquiller les yeux sous le geste de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, en voyant que le plus grand commençait à calmer ses pleures, reprit la parole.

-Tu sais, je ne connais pas ta famille, mais si elle est comme toute celle que je connais, c'est juste que les personnes n'ont pas la force de te dire qu'ils tiennent à toi, qu'ils ont trop d'honneur ou simplement qu'ils ne savent pas comment l'exprimé.  
>-Je... Tu crois?<br>-J'en suis même sûr! Crois en mon expérience!  
>-Et aussi, si tu n'es pas heureux de vivre, fait juste semblant de l'aimer, essaye de te convaincre toi-même, et peut-être qu'un jour, ça arrivera vraiment. Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.<p>

Le plus grand ferma les yeux, et sombra dans un lourd sommeil, les derniers mots qu'il entendit était "Un "Happy Ending" arrive toujours quand ont si attend le moins."

_Maintes et maintes fois, maintes et maintes fois, j'ai cherché sans trouver la réponse à mon existence_  
><em>Mais rien n'est certain, et encore moins<em>  
><em>La raison des larmes sur mes poings<em>  
><em>J'ai beau continuer, à la nuit tombée<em>  
><em>Je m'arrête épuisé et me réveille quand le soleil est levé<em>

Quand le Gamer rouvrit les yeux, la jeune fille avait disparu, et il était devant la porte de sa maison. Mais comment cela était-il possible? Cerais-ce la noirette qui l'aurais ramenée? Et si c'était le cas, comment la fille pouvait-elle savoir où se trouvait ça maison? Tout à coup, des cris se firent entendre depuis une fenêtre ouverte.

-COMMENT CA TU LA PAS RETROUVER?! Criais la voix du Créateur du Geek  
>-Écoute, gamin, déjà tu vas te calmer, j'y suis pour rien si le gosse s'est barré. Dit une voix rauque reconnaissable comme étant celle du Patron<br>-MAIS C'EST TOI QUI LE HARCÈLE SANS ARRÊT!  
>-Et toi qui ne fais que l'engueuler du matin au soir!<br>-Jambon d'bayonne, cria la voix du drogué de la famille  
>Le plus "petit" de la famille Sommet était resté derrière la porte, il c'était remis a pleurée, mais silencieusement cette fois. Alors Mathieu s'inquiétait pour lui? Ou peut-être était-il juste énervé par ce qu'il n'était pas la pour le tournage?<p>

Le gamer finit néant moins par se relever. Put-être que la fille de la décharge avait raison, peut-être que même s'il n'aimait pas ça vie, il pouvait toujours essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

Le Geek posa sa main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte et tourne cette dernière, ouvrit la porte, et entra dans le hall limte en criant.

-Je suis rentré!

_Alors "Je suis heureux, heureux de vivre" pour tout les nouveaux jours à voir..._  
><em>Je prie pour un jour y croire...<em>  
>-<p>

_**Voila! C'est la fin! **_

_**Vous avez sans doute perdu vos yeux lors de votre lecture, et j'en suis désolée, je vous les envoie par la poste si je les trouve.**_

_**Les rewiews, fav' et following sont accepter de bon cœur. Et ne vous en fait pas, je ne mange pas.**_

_**C'était Azami la Panda-Serpent-Medusa-Fougére Schizophrène, pour vous servir**_


End file.
